Braindamaged Love
by DaneANDPoleCompany
Summary: Highschool over seas wouldn't be the same without a roommate who bites you, punches you or kicks you or you could get lucky & fall in love with them or be Mathias and get all that. Plus crazy building sharers. Highschool doesn't get any better than this.


**^^ Ok so this is our first time writing a fanfiction that we actually planed out before we wrote it…also we're r using Hetalia and we's using a high school scenery and making it as if Denmark hadn't met Norway yet, and they have moms and dads. Oh, we'll let you all know when it is Denmark's point or if it is Norway's point. We'll use italics for thoughts.**

**Oh and Norway=Lukas and Denmark=Mathias**

Mathias's Point – Chapter 1

When, I walked through the academy's beautiful doorway, I knew this was going to be a very special time. All of my stuff had made it here before I did but now I was to wait for a student to show me around I was not sure what he or she looked like but I hoped they were nice.

After five minutes of waiting, I took out my mp3 player and began to listen to it. When I looked up from the tiny screen, I saw a person with light blonde person and blue eyes. He had a cross barrette in his hair. At that moment in time, I knew I would love him and only him for the rest of my life, but would he notice my feelings for him? I noticed that his mouth was moving but I did not hear a word he said.

"Huh?" I asked as I pulled my headphones off my head and put them around my neck so I could hear what he had to say. I was easily distracted.

"Are you, Mathias, the new transfer student?" he seemed a bit irritated that he had to repeat himself.

"Yeah," I looked at the ground ", so this is a stay all year kind of place?" I looked started looking around. The hallway was huge, and it had some large windows farther down the hallway to bring in some sunlight.

"Yes, I'm Lukas; I'll be showing you around. You have been enrolled into Europe Class," He turned around ", are you coming or not…if not I'll just leave you there I have better things to do than showing you around." I was not sure if he had meant to be rude when he said that, but it came off rude.

Lukas's point

_Man, everyone was wrong, they said that Mathias was a girl…Tino was right Mathias turned out to be a male after all…_

I let out a sigh…_why Roderich couldn't have done this he usually did…what was so different now…_

"Is there something wrong?" I turned around and looked at him_. He doesn't even look like he a girl so I doubt he could pass as one…ugk! Why do I have this funny feeling in my stomach? Maybe I getting sick it happens to everyone…_

"No I'm fine…everyone will be in shock to know you're not a girl…" I started laughing we were almost to the classroom. I thought I would let him know ahead of time about the rumors.

"That doesn't seem funny at all" he seemed annoyed or rather pissed off. _Maybe I shouldn't have told him…oh well it's too late now…_

"Well come one, princess your ball is waiting; this is the Europe Class' Classroom remember the room number well" [why I nicknamed Mathias princess….the answer is quite simple…I thought it would be funny or was it because I watched sleeping beauty…]

Mathias's Point

_How dare he call me a princess…I am not a girl and I don't appreciate the stupid jokes…it's not as if I expected anyone to know me…_

"Hey look Lukas is here!"

"The transfer student is a dude!" _why does that guy seem like it's a bad thing that I am male?_

"Honestly you two it is not as if he hasn't escorted a student before!"

"Tino! Shut up!"

"I told you the transfer student would be a man!" Tino stood up when he said this and pointed at me. Great it's my first day here and I can't wait to get the heck out of here.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we get it Tino you were right now sit down and shut up"

"Ice, make your stupid bird shut up!"

"I won't make Mr. Puffin shut up besides you never do…"

"Hey don't b' mean t' Tino…" _holy crap he has a scary face!_

"Oh great as usual your taking his side!" This seemed like your typical, everyday classroom chatter…err…well with just this group…I sat down in the empty seat next to Lukas. Seeing, as it was the only seat available in the room…

When the bell rang, I was grateful…

"Hey! Princess…the Bell rang…it's time to go to the dorms…" I looked up at him

"The dorms…?"

"Yeah, the dorms I still haven't shown you how to get there…besides it's lunch time anyway and no one stays on campus for lunch." He made it seem as though it was a great thing to have lunch out of the academy every day.

"Why didn't you show me where it was before we went to class?" he was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Because I had things to do…" he stared out the window

"You talked the entire hour!" I got out of my seat then and slammed my hands on the desk

"Well it's not like we have to learn anything besides the sooner I show you the school the sooner I don't have to deal with you," He walked towards the door ",Well what are you waiting for Princess? Come on."

"Stop calling me that!"

"What you don't like being called a 'Princess'…hummm?"

"No, I don't! I would like it if you would stop calling me that!"

"Well now you're being bossy…" he walked out of the room ", come one Princess we don't have all day…besides I am the only way you'll know where you'll be sleeping tonight"

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. _He didn't listen to me did he…and everyone back home said I had that problem…that jerk he was nice and now he's being mean what the heck's his problem…_

Lukas's Point

We walked in silence most of the way to the dorms it was nice not to hear him complaining about being nicknamed princess…

"Hey…ummmm….Lukas …" I turned around _if he brings up the princess thing one more time; I'm going to punch him…_

"What is it now?" I glared at him. _Why couldn't he have been a girl?_ My stomach was still bothering me…was it because I was skipping lunch?

"Well…I was wondering…why did everyone assume that I was a girl?" he seemed sort of embarrassed by the question

"…well…you can blame that whore Francis for bringing it up…Ludwig and a few others said you weren't so we all just took bets although it would have been nice to see another girl around…" I started rubbing the back of my head_. Why the heck am I getting so nervous? I know that I get nervous around strangers, but why is it this bad?_

"Oh…"

"Yeah so can we not talk anymore please…" it's as if he just talks to hear himself speak, I swear!

"Sure…Oh Lukas, I have another question!"

"…*sigh* I thought I said no more talking" _if he does this, again I think I am going to kill him…._

"I swear just this one and I'll be done!" he clapped his hands together in the begging sort of way.

"Make it quick…" I looked at him with an irritated stare.

"Do you think that we could be friends…," my jaw dropped. _After how I have been treating him like crap he wants to be friends?_ ", I mean if you're ok with that…" he looked down at the ground. I can describe a bit of his personality…Childish, and he had a bit of a temper. I have no idea what had possessed me to say…

"Yes, I think I'd like that" maybe it was the fact that I felt bad for treating him the way I had been…maybe it was because I wasn't feeling well…

Mathias's Point

When we had gotten to the dorm, I was shocked at how nice it was considering it was the boy's dorm.

"Wow…" I had expected to see a mess but it was clean

"Yeah, home sweet home…"

"What's wrong with it?" I got a little worried

"*sigh* some of the others are… well… 'involved' with each other and they share…the same dorm room…"

I was confused "girls and guy's can share the same dorm…?"

"No…that's against school policy that Arthur has been enforcing…"

I blinked "What are you getting at?" I hope he doesn't ask me if I swing that way… (Kiri: Oh don't worry little Lukas you'll swing that way by the end of it and there's no questions about it! :D)

"Well you never if someone is going to…well."

"Oh…." My face got warm I was sure it was red but I didn't really understand what he was getting at

"You and I have to share a room…seeing as all your crap is it there…" I rubbed the back of my head. I didn't realize how much stuff I had. I followed Lukas up the stairs.

"It's the third door on the left the one right next to the bathroom…" he pointed to a door next to a door clearly marked bathroom. I walked over to the door "Just so we're clear I painted the bottom half…you can paint the top half with your country's flag"

"Why?" I looked at him confused

"Because it's easier than writing our names on the doors…"

"How is it easier?" he gave me are-you-a-freaking-idiot look

"Spelling and language differences…" he got irritated when I still kept my puzzled expression ", *sigh* long story short Arthur suggested we all learn English and Francis got angry they fought and Feliciano said we should paint the doors with our flags…"

"So, do we have internet connections and phone services?"

"Peter complained until Arthur gave in…" he makes it seem like Arthur is this big ringleader kind of person

"Why does Arthur have to approve of everything?" he opened the door

"Because he is the Class president…I think it's just to give him the feeling of power sometimes…" I looked around the room; while he spoke, it was somewhat clean. I couldn't really tell if it was completely clean or not. My stuff was kind of tossed on to one bed…great one of them busted open, and it littered the floor ", Don't just stand in the door way, this is your room to make yourself comfortable. Think of this as your peaceful place way from the drama…." he sat down on his bed laid back with his hands behind his head and put one leg over the other.

I closed the door behind me. "So…Lukas what is the social system of the school?"

Lukas's Point

His face was still red… maybe the fact that his boxers and notebooks had scattered themselves around the room bothered him. I sat up letting out a sigh "Why would you want to know that?"

"To not have to figure it out on my own…" he bent down to pick up some of his things

"Well as you should know Arthur is the Class president. Francis is more of the date 'em and leave 'em type, sadly he is also our vise-president. Matthew is the shy one who looks like Alfred, which leads us to our football players which the one you have to watch out for is Gilbert, he's the dumbass with white hair and red eyes…" he stopped cleaning up and looked up at me

"Ok continue…"

"Roderich is a music geek, Elizaveta, was his girlfriend I am not sure if they are still dating or not; but she is a tomboy. Ludwig is a science nerd although he is the most helpful with physics and mechanics…Kiku is a Bookworm." I stopped talking I wasn't sure how he would react to all the relationships of the school

"Is that all if there is any more I would appreciate it if you would just tell me don't hold anything back!"

"Geez, Princess no need to be so bossy…"

"Don't. Call. Me. Princess." His eyes got narrower with each word

"Calm down, the Vargas brothers are air heads but the older one, Lovino, is a bit of a jerk…he is dating Antonio who is another football player," I stopped so that I would let it sink in. When he didn't react at all so I continued, "Toris and Feliks are dating. Feliks is a cross dresser and Toris just attracts the crazy people. He's the straightest gay boy you'll ever meet. Raivis is kind of an emo boy. Peter is a troublemaker or prankster. Eduardo is the quietist nerd you will never heard talking unless it's to answer questions. Ludwig is dating Feliciano, the younger of the two airheads. Yao is a super nerd but he won't let anyone know if he is interested in Ivan who is the nicest creeper you've ever met. Natalia is sort of dating Arthur but she likes her brother Ivan. She has a habit of stalking him…it's kind of creepy…"

"Ok so most of the school is dating." He seemed interested in this but was still cleaning up his mess

"Yeah, oh I forgot about Berwald and Tino…those two are according to Berwald engaged…"

"Who's Berwald?" he gave me the puzzled look again

"He's the one who has a scary look on his face all the time…"

"Oh…" Boy did this conversation sound like two girls gossiping about their friend behind their back...

"Yeah my brother is the one with the annoying; talking, fat bird who deserves to be shot and roasted over a fire pit….he said its name is Mr. Puffin…"

"What's your brother's name?"

"Ice…That's just a nickname though." I laid back down "The Nordic group is made up of us outcasts who are awesome people: you wish we're your best friends when you get yourself in deep shit." I thought I would make it seem like we were cool…for some reason I didn't want Mathias to hang out with anyone else

"So that's all…" he was in the process of going to retrieve his pencil case that had rolled under the bed.

"Do you want some help?" I sat on the edge of my bed.

"No, I got it…"That's when I made the honest mistake of looking down. He had his ass up in the air…_not that I mind it was __somewhat__ nice to look at…wait a minute what am I thinking? I am not a pervert! _I slapped my face.

*Bam*

"Ouch!" he moved his head out of the way of the nightstand , "What's wrong, Lukas?"

"Oh…nothing…I was getting a fly…are you okay?" I got down on my knees beside him. He had started rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm fine…"

"Your head is bleeding!"

"I'm fine." I got up "I'll go get some paper towels…" I went to over to the bathroom

Mathias's Point

_He's…worried…about me? _I heard the faucet turn on. This was when I looked at my hand. _Well what do you know…the back of my head was bleeding…great…_

"Ok…Here…" he quickly came back in the room. He started dabbing the wet towel on the back my head then he patted it dry with a different towel. He did that until the bleeding stopped, by the time he was done my face was hot. "better?" he asked

"Yeah…thanks…" my face had to be at least ten times redder than it had been earlier, when I looked up at him. He had a light blush on his face.

"Well I'm going to get some lunch if you want I'll bring you something back up here?"

I just nodded and waited for him to leave completely. I pulled out my phone and began to call home…

"Hello sweetie~"

"Hi mom…" I had a fake smile on my face. Y'Know the ones you use when you talk to the relative you don't like? Yeah that '_Hurry up and hang up bitch I don't want to talk to you' _Smile.

"How was the trip?"

"Fine…" I lied.

"Enjoying your first day?"

"Kind of…"

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"Well I bummed my head on a nightstand…"

"I'm sorry…are you ok?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you meet anyone?…have they been nice to you?"

"Yeah…apparently everyone thought I was going to be a girl…and I have a roommate…" I was smiling a little now.

"Well…they wouldn't have known and I thought you wouldn't have a roommate…" And out came overprotective bitch. The smile went away and I pursed my lips.

"The boy's dorm is running out of space so they are doubling up…"

"Well I hope you have a good time…call me if anything else comes up~"

"Ok bye…."

"Bye~ I love you!"

"Love you too." _Stupid bitch…_

She hung up. _Well at least she didn't say anything abnormally creepy…maybe she is going to not be as overly protective as she used to be…yeah right she wouldn't have told me to call her if anything comes up if she were letting me have a longer leash…_

Lukas's point

_Well I hope he's ok alone…why am I thinking about him…this is irritating me, I want to know why am I feeling this way for him!_

"Uh….brother…you look rather angry…"

That's when I noticed that Ice, Berwald and Tino were coming back to the school "it's nothing…"

"Are you sure? You seem to be acting strangely…did something happen between you and Mathias`?"

I wondered how much my younger brother had been looking in to this…

"H's r'ght Norge…"

"Oh shut up Sverige…"

Tino blinked and furrowed his eyes, trying to be intimidating "Don't tell Su-san to shut up!"

I raised an eyebrow "You're one to talk; you don't even know the meaning to those words."

His face noticeably fell and Ice visibly jumped a little "OK don't start fighting 'cause I know this is going to end with someone bawling in Raivis's emo corner! MUSHROOMS AND ALL!" (Halen: OURAN REFERENCE)

Berwald shrugged and grabbed Tino's hand "C'me on let's go." "Kay." I watched as they disappeared down the hallway.

I decided against getting lunch and went back to the dorm room.

So woooot first chapter done!... REVIEWS MAKE US HAPPY CAMPERS! So happy that we sings the campfire song song!


End file.
